


Freezing

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: Daryl and Jesus have to cuddle for warmth.





	Freezing

It was the middle of winter, below freezing with snow on the ground. Daryl was itching to go outside the walls so he volunteered to go on a trip for supplies, Jesus must have been feeling about the same because he volunteered to join him. They were only supposed to go on a short trip to look around a small outlet mall. It was only an hour away. They had known eachother for a few months now. They weren’t super close friends but they trusted each other. They talked every now and then, well Jesus talked while Daryl listened. Jesus could tell Daryl was actually listening tho and not just humoring him.   
They got to the mall and had looked through 3 of the 5 stores and hadn’t found anything yet. While they were breaking into the fourth store about 20 walkers came out of nowhere. They quickly made their way inside and blocked the door with anything they could find. Thankfully it was a small specialty grocery store, so there was plenty of shelves to wedge against the store. After they felt safe enough they had to decide what to do next. “So what do you think we should do now Daryl?” Jesus asked while looking around the store. “Dunno, let’s look for food first. Then we can decide.” They both looked for food for awhile, they only found a few stray cans. Someone had already been through here. “Well look at our bountiful find.” Jesus said sarcastically while staring at the few measly cans. All this and that’s all. “Walkers ain’t givin up any time soon, what do ya wanna do?” Daryl asked while looking out the window. “Guess we have to stay, I don’t see any other way out. Back door is blocked from the outside, I checked that out earlier.” Jesus said while he motioned towards the back. “Great” Daryl said without looking away from the window sounding angry. “Geeze it’s freezing, I’m guessing no blankets?” Jesus asked glancing around the room then back at Daryl. “Found two on the shelf, that ain’t enough to do shit tho. It’s fucking cold as balls in here.” Daryl pointed over to where the blankets were. Jesus started to smirk a bit “might have to cuddle then, ya know for warmth of course”. Daryl just stared at him for a second and looked away, he could feel the tips of his ears getting red. “In your dreams rovia, I’ll pass”. Daryl mumbled. After a few hours they called it a night. They both had a blanket each but the later it got the colder it got. They were both shivering and could see their breath every time they breathed. Jesus kept glancing over at Daryl to see if he was doing any better. He finally decided this wasn’t going to be enough. “Daryl, I’m still freezing and I can see you are too.” Jesus said while sitting up. “Ya and? What do you want me to do about it? I can’t control the weather.” Daryl was still laying down looking at the ceiling. “We should really cuddle, use our body heat to warm each other up and we can share the blankets” Jesus said while scooting closer. “No, I’m fine.” Daryl said firmly. “Well good for you, I’m ready to freeze to death. I’m coming closer.” Jesus said. He scooted as close as possible until their arms were touching, Daryl flinched but didn’t pull away. Jesus fixed the blankets until they were over lapping and covering them both up. They both fell asleep shortly after that.   
Daryl woke up first the next morning, Jesus was laying his head on his chest with an arm draped over his waist. Daryls arm had made its way around Jesus’s shoulders and their legs were tangled together. He laid there for awhile and let Jesus sleep. He glanced out the window and there was only a few walkers left, they could easily take those down no problem. Daryl could have woken him up at anytime but Jesus looked so peaceful in his sleep, his long hair laid out all over daryls chest. Daryl heard Jesus’s breathing change but he didn’t move. Daryl knew he was awake now but still didn’t make him move off. They both laid there for a little while longer. Jesus finally sat up and pretended like he just woke up. “Sorry about that, just trying to stay warm.” Jesus said while standing up. “’S fine, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Daryl said while he started to pack stuff up. “Oh yea?” Jesus said, smiling huge at this point.“Mhmm” Daryl mumbled. “Maybe we could do it again sometime, for warmth purposes of course.” Jesus said smiling and heading towards the door. “Oh of course.” Daryl said walking behind him trying to hide a smile.


End file.
